The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jordan Schuster’. ‘Jordan Schuster’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in July 2007 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Phlox ‘Bright Eyes’ (not patented) in a container in a production block at his nursery in Dahlonega, Ga.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2009 in Dahlonega, Ga., USA. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and root cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.